


I'd Rather Be Me, With You~

by Taurusattacks78



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People weren't really doing stuff for them so I made some myself, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tadasabi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusattacks78/pseuds/Taurusattacks78
Summary: Warning: you must be atleast 18+ to read this.The first 3 chapters will not be smut, the first one will just a first chapter warning.
Relationships: Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. PLEASE READ THIS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Read this please

Hi, welcome.  
If you're reading this then you're either 18+ and respectful of my wishes, under 18 and didn't head the warning I added, or are just about to skip this to start reading.

Look, this is not kids content, got it? This is gonna be some hardcore sexy times and I swear it will be explicit.

When I post it (and I will) I ask you kindly not to hate on it please, and if you're just here to hate the ship, then please kindly fuck. Off.

This is also mostly self-indulgend and something I've been wanting to write for a while.

The tags WILL change, so keep an eye on that.  
It won't be done now (it might actually take a while) so instead I'll be adding fic-lits for this ship since it seems that content for it seems to be lacking.

Thanks for reading this!!!  
I'll see you guys real soon!!!


	2. This Could Be Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky time again, and Fred has a perfect activity for the gang to celebrate this season, now if only he could get them to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Halloween anymore, so this is pretty late, but oh well.
> 
> (Also featuring my OC: Tani)

A festival had come to the city on a few weeks ago, it was an eerie sight, and everyone in town decided to go to this fair on that dark and stormy night.

Well... I wouldn't exactly say "stormy".

It was still dark sure, and yeah there were some clouds in the sky, and there was a decently cold breeze, but you could still see the moon, and a few stars-

Ok, so it was a semi- regular October night in San Fransokyo when the fair was to be opened to the public.

There had been posters of it hung all over town for weeks: on company buildings, at schools, on trolleys, on busses, heck, even on houses.

That last one got a few complaints.

It was going the biggest event of Halloween that year, and when Fred learned that there would be a costume contest, he found himself on a very important solo mission.

Try and convince everyone else that they should go with.

They were hanging in the café early one Saturday morning, a week before the fair, sitting at their usual table.  
It was actually (oddly) pleasantly quiet, everyone doing there own thing. Honey Lemon was busy sketching out a new piece for her new line: Autumn Breeze, she had plans of starting on it early, but things (super hero things) got in the way.  
Wasabi was writing down some notes for an important project presentation coming up next month.  
He was chosen to present it infront of San Fran's most famous scientist and had to make it perfect.  
Hiro was tinkering with Mega Bot, trying to add some new features. He wasn't going out to bot-fights anymore of course, but Tani had challenged him to a match (and may or may not have put some money on the tabel) and he was getting ready to beat her bots all the way to the moon.  
Baymax was currently upstairs charging after one of their most resent... "outings", or at least that’s what they told Tadashi.  
Fred was pretending to read one of his comics as he repeated what he was going to say to try and convince them over and over in his head, and, knowing that some of them (GoGo and Wasabi) might be harder to persuade then the rest, he was also thinking of a back up plan.  
Tadashi was helping Aunt Cass out in the Café, serving some trays or just a nice cup of Joe to the patriots that came in.

They were here for the breakfast or just because they needed a nice place to relax, but it was a generally slow morning, so there weren't a lot of people in the Café right now anyways, this gave him the chance to stop by and chat with the gang or mess with Hiro a little before going back to work.

It was an all out, peaceful morning.

Then Fred cleared his throat.

"Soooo," he drew out, leaning back against his chair, "you guys hear about that new Halloween fair in town? The one near Castro Street?"  
He tried to be casual about it, but the rapid tapping of his foot against the floor kind of gave him away.

Gogo gave her a pointed look from where she sat as she popped a bubble. "You mean the fair that has posters plastered all over San Fransokyo? The one that blocked traffic for almost 4 hours? The one with the commercials on TV that play during every break? The one that's been the ONLY thing you and everyone else have been talking about for the past 3 ½ weeks? The one being talked about on the News right now ?" She said, pointing to the TV behind her where the news anchor was currently speaking about the up coming event.

She looked back down at her phone and popped another bubble. "Yeah, I might've heard of it."

"What about it Freddy?" Honey asked, giving Gogo a soft playful smack on her arm. She just sent her a small smile before looking at her phone again.  
"And before you ask" Wasabi said, cutting Fred off before he even opened his mouth, not sparing a glance as he finished placing his school notes neatly in a folder, then putting in carefully in his satchel. The presentation was to important and he didn’t want to damage anything. "I already have plans for that night."

Fred let his head fall against the table with a whine, pouting at all of them.

"Oh c'mon Wasabi! It's going to be great!" He pleaded, abruptly standing up and using his hands to motion excitedly as he spoke, grabbing the attention of almost everyone else in the Café.  
"Their pulling out all the stops this year: Free candy baskets, custom candy dolls, home made candy rock necklaces, life like chocolate sculptures, Candy apples, Caramel apples, apple dunking, Monster themed games, Monster themed rides, Monster themed prizes, people in costumes, a Hallows Eve parade, a Halloween dance and the scariest Haunted House San Fransokyo has ever seen!"

He rounded the table and threw an arm over Wasabi’s shoulder, "and at the end of the night, an all out costume contest, where everyone can join in! Sponsored by the San Fransokyo comic book store of course; and what’s the grand prize you ask?"

"I didn't- "

"A DC Collectible Bat Signal prop! The prop is built from high-quality materials and can be displayed at seven to ten feet, and with a little tinkering, they've managed to add working lights, making it a usable Bat Signal! And that’s only the first prize !!!"  
He was practically squeezing Wasabi at this point, Imagining how awesome it would be to have that bat signal in his backyard, with their team symbol on it.

"But Freddy," Honey piped up, "can't you just, you know, buy one?"

Fred shook his head, "it's not just about having it Honey, it's about the principal, it's about the joy you feel when you know you earned it all on your own." He dramatically held a one hand in the air. They heard Tadashi laughing from behind the counter as Wasabi shrugged Fred off with an "Uh huh..."  
"Still," Hiro mused, "it's just an over-sized flashlight with a symbol plastered at the front, something we can easily built in the lab." He looked up from his work with a smirk. "That’s kinda lame for a first prize isn’t it- ?" "First prize for what?!" Someone suddenly yelled near his ear as they aggressively grabbed his shoulders, making him jump almost dropping Mega Bot.

He turned and glared over his shoulder at the now laughing figure behind him.

"Tani!" Honey happily called, as if said girl hadn’t almost given Hiro a heart attack, and held her arms out for a hug, which Tani happily accepted, squishing her before turning to the Gogo for five and greeting th rest with a casual "what's poppin' Nerds?".  
She was met with a half-hearted "Morning" and Hiro grumbling something under his breath about beating her at their fight later as he went back to working on his bot.

Tadashi passed by and ruffled her hair, giving a quick "morning bud" and handing her a cup of some hot chocolate Aunt Cass had prepared before going to his next customer.  
Fred quickly jogged to Tani, fist-bumping her before pulling her in a shoulder hug, and explaining. "Oh, just the first prize of the costume contest at the biggest Halloween bash San F. has ever seen!" He pointed to the TV.

She turned to look at it. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," she turned back and raised a brow at them, "what? ya'll plannin' on goin'?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Meh"

"Maybe."

"....... "

She blinked at them, bemused, and turned to Fred. "That a yes, o'...?"

Before he could answer Tadashi came by with more drinks. "Aunt Cass says on the house." And placed them on the table, than leaned against Wasabi's chair from the back.  
They all turned to the bar where Aunt Cass was happily waving at them, saying loud "Thank you Aunt Cass!" 's before getting back to their conversation.

"Yes to what by the way?" Tadashi asked smiling at Wasabi, who smiled back and shrugged, giving an offhanded gesture to the subject. "Fred wants us to go with him to the 'San Fransokyo Yūrei Hallows Eve Fair' so he can enter to costume contest and win a Bat Signal." He shook his head at it, obviously not into the idea.

Tadashi, however, was very interested. "The one on Castro Street? Sounds fun." Wasabi just stared at him before letting out a bewildered "Really?"

Tadashi gave him an enthusiastic nod, chuckling at his shocked reaction, but what did he suspect? This was Tadashi.

Fred, who was suddenly hopeful (and sure that he just found his back up plan) asked "so, you wanna go?"  
Tadashi turned to Hiro, who was to busy with his bot to really pay any attention to what was happening at the moment.  
He smirked and then smiled back at Fred. "Yeah I'm down, and I'm sure Hiro would just love to go all dressed up with you, right bro?" He nudged Hiro with his foot. Said teen looking up from his work with a confused "wha?"

"Sweet!" Fred beamed. "Anyone else?"

If Tadashi said yes, then the rest should follow naturally.

Tani thought about for moment, looking up at the TV That was still showing images of the festival and when a photo of the haunted house came up, she nodded with a smirk and told him "hell yeah son."

Honey Lemon turned to Gogo with a big sweet smile.  
Gogo, in turn, looked up from her phone and shot her a look. "Are you serious?"  
She shrugged, "Well sure! Who knows, it could be fun~ ."  
They just kept staring at each other, Honey Lemon smiling with big eyes as Gogo gave her an unimpressed look, like some contest of will one of them was trying to win.

Surprisingly, Gogo broke first.

She rolled her eyes, gave Honey a curt "Fine" and looked back at her phone. "But I’m not wearing anything dumn."  
Honey Lemon clapped cheerfully and turned to Fred. "We're in."

"Awesome!" He said as he high fived her.

They all then turned they’re attention to Wasabi, who immediately started shaking his head, "aw no, no no no no no. I already said I was busy."  
Tani mirthfully scoffed. "With what?"  
"I have to organize my closet and drawers that day." He told her, like it was obvious, and if it was anybody else, she would have called bullshit, but this was Wasabi, and they knew he was being 100% serious.

That didn't stop most of them from groaning though.

"What?" He muddled, looking confused at everyone as Tadashi leaned more onto his chair so he wouldn't fall over with laughter. "It's something I do every Saturday between 5pm and 12 pm-" "and conveniently the fair just so happens to be on that day around that time?" Gogo cut him off, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

Honey whispered "stop it" to her and turned back to Wasabi with a sheepish grin, "Ignore her. It's just, well, wouldn't it be nice and fun to go to festival with us instead of, you know, organizing your… socks?" 

"I go to these things with you guys all the time! I went to watch the football game with you guys just last month!" "Yeah," Hiro stated crossing his arms, "at Fred's house, with just the eight of us, and even then it was 'to much, and remember the haunted house last year? And let's not forget Easter." He and Tani started snickering at the memory.

Wasabi became quiet, staring down at his tea and felt his face heat up slightly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

Tadashi gave him a gentle smile and reassuring squeeze before shooting the two younger teens a steady gaze, making Hiro immediately look back down at Mega Bot and Tani to look at her nails as everyone just ignored them and continued on with the conversation. Tadashi turned back to him, rapping his arms around his shoulders from the back and putting his head against Wasabi's shoulder, telling him in a serious but soft tone "you don't have to if you don't want to, you know that right?"  
He felt his face heat up again, but for another reason. Tadashi always knew what to say to make anyone feel better about these things, and he couldn't help but brighten up at his words.

Wasabi gently bonked their heads together, giving him a bashful smile. "Thanks 'Dash." Tadashi gave a wink, then looked up when he heard Aunt Cass call his name. "Whelp, gotta get back to it I guess, l'll see you guys later." He gave Wasabi one more squeeze before going back to work, tousling Hiro's hair as he went, giving a quick "stay out of trouble knucklehead".

Everyone just went back to their morning after that. Honey Lemon showing Gogo her newest clothing designs, Fred looking at each of them while he typed something in his phone (probably costume ideas), Tani looking over Hiro's shoulder as he worked, who in turn tried shooing her away, but Wasabi couldn't stop looking in Tadashi's direction, softly smiling to himself at him.

That is until Tani caught his eye. He froze, mortified.

She had a confused look on her face, turning to look behind her to see what he was smiling like that at, and looked back at him with a smug smile and brow wiggles.

She got a kick out of teasing him about this, but had genuinely told him to "Get a move on homie", before going back to where she was bothering Hiro and messing with his tools. Wasabi rolled his eyes and sighed as he went back to his tea. But he couldn't help thinking that maybe, just possibly, it would be... entertaining, to see what all the excitement was about...

Ugh, what? No. Going to these type of places wasn't his style.

There was going be way to many people, he hated haunted houses (especially those proclaiming to be "the scariest"), and going anywhere like the fair with this group? With Fred? Ensures that he'll be scrubbing some type of candy or stainable substance of him by the end of the night.

But maybe....

He snuck another look at Tadashi, who was taking somebody's order, laughing with them at one of his own jokes or something.

'You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know that right?'

Yeah, he knows, of course he does.

....

....

God this was going to be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Wasabi/Tadashi one-shot book and thanks for reading the story.  
> I decided to start soft with the stories and the next chapter will be slightly the same too.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, if you likes it please leave a Kudos, or, if you have questions or something to tell me over the book or fic, please leave it down in the comment section.
> 
> Bye✌🏼


	3. It's Nice To Have Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like spending some time alone at home,  
> until you're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short fic

You know what's the best thing about dark rainy clouds in San Fransokyo on a Saturday afternoon home alone with no one to disturb you? The "No One To Disturb You" part.

Pride & Prejudice in hand Wasabi was making use of this alone time. Sitting on the comfy couch in his very roomy living room, He was having the time of his life! His parents had gone out of town for the rest of the month and told him to have fun while they're away, so that's exactly what he did.  
A nice cup of green tea on the table next to him, a warm, hand-knitted blanket around him and mini fruit pies his parents had made him before they left. Now this was the life.  
But right when he got to the part where Darcy was about to propose to Elizabeth, there was a sudden loud knocking at the front door.

He must've jumped about two feet when the first knock came.

Now sitting on the floor, his book in one hand the other was clutching his chest, he checked the time on the living room clock.

5:30pm

"What the..." he mumbled as he got up. 'Who the hell would be here at 5:30pm on a very cold and rainy day on a Saturday afternoon?' The thought made him anxious.

Could it be his parents? But then why would they knock? Did they forget the spare key? What if it was a robber?! Or worse!  
He nervously shuffled around, debating whether he should go to the door or not when the next round of knocks came, these ones a little softer.  
That doesn't mean it didn't still make his heart jump though. Cautiously he started tiptoeing towards the door, ready to use his book as a weapon if he had to (which he really hoped he didn't), when a muffled voice came from the other side.

"Wasabi?"

'HOW DID THEY KNO-!' That line of tense fearful thinking was immediately pushed away with 'wait, know that voice.'

Now moving a little faster unlocked and opened the door to find a shivering drenched figure standing in front of him.

"Tadashi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading yo!!!  
> Means a lot to me, and if you liked it please leave Kudos, or if you have something you wanna say, leave your comment in the comment section.
> 
> See ya✌🏼


	4. You Are The One I Choose .1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out of no where, and he wasn't prepared for it, but at least he was going to get help.
> 
> Part. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one is an Alpha/Omega one and this chapter is mostly SFW with only a little bit of spice in it so don't worry, but if NSFW stuff isn't for you then I recommend skipping the second part of "You Are The One I Chose".
> 
> This is also the first NSFW thing I have EVER written, just a heads up.
> 
> Also if you're uncomfortable with the Alpha/Omegaverse stuff, don't just read it and leave a hate comment/leave a hate comment just because.

A heat was something that hit differently for every individual Omega. There were small heats, false heats, first heats and true heats, and all of them were experienced differently. As were the signs of when a heat was about to begin.  
For some it starts slow, letting the Omega ease into it with fair warning, others get it like a freight train, hitting them when they least expect it, for the rest, the very rare cases, it can come a little unexpected, not usually hitting hard, but still showing up at the most inconvenient of times. For some Omegas it was the first, for others it would be the second, and for Tadashi, well...  


He always was the ‘third time’s a charm' type of guy.

He had woken up that morning feeling better than ever, the summer sun was shining, good morning birds were chirping and breakfast smelled great. He had made it to school no problem, and had even gone to some of his morning classes without a hitch. Everything seemed right today and he felt like nothing could really ruin it.

But the moment he stepped foot in his lab and closed the door behind him, he felt it:

The Dizzying Headache Of An Upcoming Heat.

See, Tadashi’s heats have never been regular, they were very much, in fact, irregular.  
He'd tried marking them once, to see if there was a pattern, but they were always random. At first it bothered him (And terrified Aunt Cass*), always sneaking up on him on the most inopportune moments, but eventually he fell into some sort of rhythm, never quite expecting it but always prepared for it (and they were never on the same month anyways like some unfortunate omegas, so he counted himself lucky for that at least).

The only thing that stayed the same about his heat though, was the way in which they all begun (began? Man, I never know when to use these two).

First there was the dizzy feeling, which only took a minute or so and then disappeared as fast as it came, then his skin would start to feel prickly and tight, making him want to scratch it off. This feeling doesn’t necessarily go away. He’ll stop feeling prickly, but it’ll just be replaced with the feeling of “to hot” everywhere.

After that there are so many more symptoms that followed: elevated scents, cramps, pain in the jaws and hands•, oversensitivity etc. And each one was longer and more agonizing than the last.

Right now he was dealing with a sore chest. 

“Ugh,” he groaned, trying to resist the urge to rub his slowly swelling chest°. “Summer break starts soon and my heat decides to begin 5 days before, typical.” He set his tablet aside, the one he was working with on a new project, and leaned against his desk.  
Usually he was prepared for this, with some suppressants on the side or some 5-hour blockers in his bag, but this time he was very much unprepared since he was so focused on his work and it had caught him completely off guard.

He had sent a message to the college Admin explaining his situation and had also said that he wouldn’t be attending the rest of his classes for that day. He didn’t wait for an response as he went ahead and locked himself inside his lab for the rest of the day.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his robotics project. It was due in four weeks, but better done now then rushed last minute.  
He was busy trying to work on some coding when he heard knocking on his lab door.  
His head wasn’t clear enough before real sentences, only managing a quick “Who?” before getting back to work.

“Uh, Wasabi?” The person on the other side said and Tadashi froze. “You asked me to come by earlier this morning remember?”

Shit... Right... The notes...

“Uuuhhhh....” Should he let him in?

He shouldn’t. (He should)

He wasn’t in the right state of mind right now to really deal with anyone, let alone him.  
Inviting him in- inviting him closer- was, without a doubt, a really bad idea.

“.... Yeah, yeah... Come in.”

He tried really hard to just focus on his work and not the nervous tingle that went down his spine as he heard the lab door open. His scent, a scent of an Omega in pre-heat, was undoubtedly already pretty strong, he just prayed to someone that it would go unnoticed.  
(Or that it would go completely noticed and dealt with right away.)

“Good almost afternoon,” Wasabi greeted him warmly, “so I’ve got the notes you wanted, all color coded and alphabetized of course, but I-” The footsteps that were headed his way suddenly stopped, and the silence that fell upon the room was very unnerving.

(And a little exiting.)

Tadashi decided to play it cool and just wait for Wasabi to finish processing as he once again tried to focus on the work at hand.  
The footsteps started again, still heading his way, only this time it wasn’t accompanied by talking. He heard the notes being placed on the desk next to him, but before he could ask about them he felt strong, gentle arms around his waist, pulling him close against a broad chest, and a face press against the crook of his neck.

Immediately the feeling of “to hot” subsided, if only a little, and though his will was strong and he knew he shouldn’t (he really should), he couldn’t help himself.  
He leaned back against him and let his head fall on Wasabi’s shoulder to give him better access as he himself took a deep, soothing breath.

Mint Leaves, Green Tea and Old Books.

He always did love the calming scent of the Alpha.

He let out a sigh as he felt Wasabi also take a deep breath, his chest moving against him with the motion of it. Wasabi didn’t say anything after, he just let his hands do the talking, gently running them up and down Tadashi’s side’s before resting them on his chest. “Already?” Wasabi gave an appreciative him at the gasp he got when he gave them a good squeeze. “Man, they are swollen aren’t they?” Tadashi let out a soft moan when the hands started to slowly massage his chest.  
He let his body relax further against Wasabi as he felt kisses being placed all over the side of his neck until they reached up to his scent glands almost behind his ear, where gentle kisses started being left.

Tadashi felt his knees go weak at the sweet affection, and then almost buckle when Wasabi started to softly suck, but he had to stay grounded, they were still in the labs after all, public or not.

“W-Wasabi, n-not here, someone could-” he felt his hips lightly hit his desk, sandwiched between the hard surface and the Alpha. “Someone could hear us.” (let them.)  
He felt a sigh against his skin before Wasabi reluctantly drew away, drawing back in to place a kiss on Tadashi’s temple where he stayed as he let out a slightly disappointed “I know, I know.”  
They both went quiet after that, Wasabi once again placed his hands on his waist and started to tenderly stroke up and down his sides.  
“.... How long?” Wasabi asked, letting his hands fall to Tadashi’s hips, gingerly rubbing them in soothing circular motions with his thumb. He knew this action helped calm the Omega, helping him to come out of his pre-heat induced haze, giving him a chance to think clearly enough to at least answer. “O-one or two hours, give or take, after that it’s goodbye clear thoughts, hello big thick knot.”

He couldn’t help but snort at Wasabi’s scandalised squeak, blushing at the dirty words. “I really hate when you say it like that.” He said, pulling him closer (was that even possible?). “Why?” Tadashi asked, turning in Wasabi’s arms so they could see each other better. “It’s the truth. I’m not gonna pretend that that’s not what happens during this.” Wasabi a both very disappointed and amused look. “You could at least phrase it better.” Tadashi affectionately rolled his eyes and rapped his arms around Wasabi’s neck. “Ok, ok, let me rephrase it then. ‘After that it’s goodbye clear thoughts, hello Alpha, Alpha, Alpha’.” He punctuated the last ‘Alpha’ with a peck on Wasabi’s lips.

Before he could pull back a sudden hand on his cheek drew him back in for a much longer peck, followed by several more after. Wasabi’s other hand found his thigh and helped Tadashi lift himself up enough to sit on the desk as he settle snuggly between his thighs. They started to slowly grind against each other, Tadashi letting out little huffs of air against Wasabi’s lips as the Alpha let out soft groans, setting his left hand back on his hip to hold him steady and snuck the hand that was on his thigh lazily up his shirt.  
Maybe, if they were quiet enough, they could sneak in a quick-

“Excuse me, Mr. Hamada,”

Or maybe not. (Fuck)

“I wanted to talk to you about the report you made on the- uhm...”  
They both immediately pulled away, Tadashi shoving Wasabi in a panic, accidentally knocking him to the floor. “Professor Callaghan!”

The other Omega just stood there and stared at the gradually reddening faces of his students, seemingly unfazed. “.... Is this a bad time?”  
Tadashi jumped off the desk and awkwardly walked towards the professor. “No, of course not, uh, you wanted to talk to me about my report?” He asked as casually as he could (as casual as someone who wasn’t just thinking about letting himself get fucked over his own desk could) while forcing a smile.

He liked Pr. Callaghan, of course he did, he was one of his favorite professors after all, but right now, especially right now, he just really wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone other than the Alpha on the floor (who at the same time was hoping the earth would open up and swallow him whole), but he didn’t want to lose his cool either, especially not when it wasn’t even the professor’s fault.

The other Omega must have sensed his mood though (either that or he didn’t want to deal with his aggressive heat mood swings), because he just raised a brow at him and said “Uh Huh. I think it’s something that can wait till after summer.” The professor turned around and started walking away, but paused at the door and turned to look at them both. “Oh and Mr. Hamada, Mr. Javos, just to let you know, the labs aren’t really meant for these type of... experiments, the least you could do for everyone else, is close the door.” He finally walked out, shutting the door behind him, the automatic lock locking the door with a loud *click*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How embarrassing to be caught like that, and by a TEACHER no less.
> 
> Anyways, I don't know when I'll be done with part two, I have plans to make that part the NSFW part, though it's going to start of slow.
> 
> If you liked this please leave some Kudos and if you have something to say or something you'd like to share, please leave a comment in the comment section below.
> 
> Thanks for reading✌🏼

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
